Gone: A Percabeth Story
by Aquafur
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have a daughter named Sophia. Then, Percy gets captured by Athena. Annabeth and Sophia head out to find him. Will they save him in time? Or will Percy suffer and 'not make it? Read to find out! Please R&R! Percabeth one-shot! All credits go to Rick Riordan


Hey. My name is Sophia Amy Jackson, daughter of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. My dad is the son of Poseidon, and my mom is the daughter of Athena. Yes, they're demigods, and yes, Greek mythology is real. Naturally, Athena hates my dad, but a few weeks ago, she really went over the line. Here's what happened…

"Sophia?" My mom asked. "Have you seen your dad?" I shook my head. "We need to find him! He's been missing for days!" Her voice cracked. I looked into her eyes and was surprised to see a tear trickling down her face. I remembered from the stories that the last time my dad went missing, he lost his memory and was in California. "Come on, Sophia. We're going to get your dad back."

Suddenly, an owl flew into the room and landed own my mom's shoulder, leading her out of Camp Half-Blood. "Where are you taking us?" She screeched. The owl doesn't answer. She only pulls out an orb. Without warning, green light flashes and we find ourselves inside...the Athena Parthenos?

"Well, well, well. My dear Annabeth. Oh, and who's this? Long curly black hair and sea green eyes; You and Prissy had a DAUGHTER?" I looked up in shock.

"Hello, Mother," My mom said. That meant the lady in front of us...was the one and only….Athena. Goddess of wisdom, war, and weaving. "Where's Percy?" My mother demanded.

"Prissy? Oh, he's here...having a wonderful time. Dying, that is," She snarled. "If you want him back, you'll have to fight me." Normally, I wouldn't worry about my parents dying. They're fighters, and my mother is a genious. But...Athena…I didn't know if my mother could do it.

"All right, mother. I'll fight you. As for you, Sophia…" My mother stared long and hard at me. I pleaded silently with my eyes. "All right. You can help. But don't do anything stupid," She warned. I nodded my head gravely. I knew how much my mother loved my dad. They've been through so much together.

After that last sentence, things moved so fast only a demigod's brain could retell it. Athena fought against my mother, spear against knife. I, on the other hand, borrowed Annabeth's invisibility cap and secretly weakened Athena, stabbing her everywhere and anywhere I could. At one point, Annabeth's eyes met mine and motioned for me to go free Percy while she dealt with Athena. Being the obedient daughter that I was, I agreed. Swift as a rabbit, quiet as a mouse, fast as a cheetah, I slipped past Athena and untied my father. "Dad! Dad, wake up! It's me, your daughter, Sophia!" I nudged him. He made a noise that sounded like the growl of a bear and the purr of a kitten. Seeing no other option, I dragged him out of the Parthenos and into a nearby river. "Come on, Poseidon. Please," I begged silently.

"S-s-Sophia?" I heard a mumble. "Where is your mother?"

"Dad...she's battling Athena."

"WHAT?!" He shouted. "Bring me to her this instant!"

"Daddy, you're weak right now. You need to rest. Mom will be here in a minute," I murmured while silently praying to all the gods for her to be okay. Suddenly, there was a splash. I remember looking up, startled, then glad and peaceful. My mother had arrived and she was okay.

"Percy," She muttered. "Seaweed brain."

"Hey, Wise Girl," He said in response. "Glad to see you okay."

"Shut up, Kelp Head," She sighed. "Now that we're all here, let's head back to camp. Sophia, help me with your dad." I agreed, even though I knew that he was still too tired and weak to go anywhere. But, impressively enough, I was able to call Blackjack and Porkie Pie, two of the pegasi from camp, and they were able to fly us back to Long Beach Island. Let's just say that when we were a miles away from camp, the pegasi had to leave due to important matters, and the minute we set foot on land, my dad collapsed.

"Percy!" My mother shrieked.

"Wise Girl...I-I'm sorry….I can't make it back to camp. You'll have to go without me," He gasped. I clung to my mother as if my life depended on it.

"Dad! No! You can't! You can't give up now. You saved Olympus, battle Kronos and won. You can't die on us now!" I whimpered. I was full-on crying now. My mother's cheeks, like mine, were stained with tears.

"I'm sorry, Sophia. But I...I can't stay for any longer. Annabeth, my love…" My mother completely broke down after that. Her shoulders shook with sobs. Her breath was ragged. "I love you so, so, so much. You too, Sophia. But please...don't grieve for me too long. I want you to move on. Tell the others that I love them too. Whatever you do, I want you to be happy. Please. For my sake. I love you," He took his last breath and let it out. My vision blurred. He was gone. Just like that. He was gone. Forever.

That brings us back to today. Eventually, we made it back to camp. But we all grieved. Dad's mom took care of Annabeth and I. His funeral was blurry. There were too many crying faces. Seeing my father's body, small and, well, dead, made me remember. When I was sad, all it took was a smile from him and I would laugh. Whenever my mom was glum, dad wrapped her in a hug, kissed her cheek, and told her everything would be all that. But it was over, now. Life's okay, but it feels a lot more dull without him. My dad was a superstar, everyone loved him. His death shook the bright world and made it dark. We've all recovered now, but we still remember him. Even though he's gone, gone forever, not alive, and even though he told us to move on, there's no moving on from Percy Jackson. Ever. But he's gone. Gone, forever.


End file.
